prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
General Jonathan Krantz
General Jonathan Krantz was the mysterious leader of The Company, introduced in The Killing Box. In Season 2, he only communicated through hand-written notes on notepads, for fearing of being spied upon or recorded, earning him the name Pad Man. Though he first appeared to be a powerful and dangerous character towards those against the company, it is later revealed he is quite perverted after illegitametly fathering a child with Gretchen Morgan. Biography Background Jonathan Krantz became in love with unnamed woman and gave to birth Lisa Tabak. Krantz became the father-in-law of Erol Tabak. Krantz also had a relation with Gretchen Morgan and she gave to birth Emily Morgan. Rita Morgan became his sister-in-law. Season 2 Little is known of his true identity, and when issuing orders to agent Bill Kim, was identified by his tendency to issue his orders on notepads, rather than verbal communication, to avoid audio recording spying equipment. The Pad Man was Kim's superior until his death. He wrote the order to "retire" Agent Paul Kellerman and ordered Agent Kim to eliminate Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. Later, upon learning that the brothers were in Panama, Pad Man secretly engineered Michael Scofield's incarceration at Sona in order to break out another inmate named James Whistler. Season 3 The General ordered Gretchen to coax the brothers into breaking James Whistler out of prison. When time was running short, he sent helicopters into Sona to extract Whistler but that failed. Michael eventually broke Whistler out for The Company. Season 4 The General remains behind the scenes, ordering Wyatt to track down Michael, Lincoln, Mahone, Sucre and Sara. He comes into the cross-hairs of the Scylla team when they learn he has one of the Scylla cards. Later, when Michael and his team break into the Scylla room, he goes to confront Michael in the underground bunker, where he is forced to hand over his card by Michael's team at gunpoint. Thinking it is useless without the other cards, he is shocked when Michael unlocks Scylla with the other five cards and takes him hostage. Under duress and the threat of his daughter Lisa's life, he allows the Scylla team to escape, only in the end realizing Michael has planned everything, including the getaway. Putting him under stress, he shoots one of his most trusted advisers, Howard Scuderi. He then instructs the company to go after Scylla and return it. The company captures Michael and then Lincoln and Sara turn themselves in. Krantz orders Lincoln to return Scylla for them in exchange for Michael's operation. Krantz later reveals that Michael and Lincolns mother, Christina Scofield, used to work for The Company, and then has one of his psychiatrists tell Michael that she is still alive. After this shocking revelation, Christina Scofield attempts to assassinate General Krantz with hired help from cardholder Griffin Oren by a car bomb. The assassination attempt is unsuccessful leaving Krantz with minor burns. Due to the failure of the assassination attempt, Christina has Oren killed leaving Krantz suspicious of Christina's motives within the company. In the final episodes, Krantz hunt for Scylla continues until Michael and the gang show up at his location to put a stop to him. Michael spares him and Krantz gets arrested. Four years later, Krantz is put to death via electric chair. Prison Break - The Final Break Jonathan was sentenced to prison while awaiting his death sentence. During his time in prison, he ordered hits on Sara Tancredi in order to get revenge on Scofield with the aid of T-Bag who in exchange, betrays Krantz for a higher pay. Relationships Appearances Trivia *He's is one of the 3 characters, not counting Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows, Alexander Mahone and Theodore Bagwell, who is aware of Fox River, Sona and Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility along with Richard Sullins and Felicia Lang. *Some fans even believed that Jonathan Krantz was the same person as Oscar Shaleswww.prison-break363.skyrock.com. *Krantz appeared in his first appearance: the Killing Box and in his last appearance in Killing Your Number, both episodes starting with the word "Killing". *Michael, Sucre and Lincoln tried to kill him. However, he was captured by the Goverment and brought to prison. He eventually ended up in prison, and was blackmailed by T-Bag (who gave information that Krantz had money and Sucre eventualy got it). Krantz ended up dying while having nothing with him. **Ironically enough, the guards in Miami-Dade Penitentiary Men's Facility worked indirect with him and gave through another person information to Gretchen Morgan to kill Sara. **He was money eventually was the reason why T-Bag and helped and thus Sara escaped, which is ironic. *Krantz is the first Scylla cardholder to be seen on-screen and also the last one to be seen on-screen, although his card was useless. *Krantz is the only former Miami-Dade Penitentiary Men's Facility to die. See also *The Scylla Card Holders Notes and references Category:Off-screen kills Category:Murders Category:Criminals Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Fathers Category:Killed in Fox River Krantz, Jonathan Krantz, Jonathan Krantz, Jonathan Krantz, Jonathan